For the Love of a Goddess
by Uranasu
Summary: Hilary loves Tyson, but so does someone else! Who will Tyson choose before one does something drastic? Everyone else is in love, and with a new bad guy with ancient powers out to destroy the world, things won't be that easy.
1. Can We Meet Them?

Hello everyone! Uranasu here with another one of my 'wish it could be famous' stories! Now just to fill you in, this is my first Beyblade fic, so I may not be as good as other authors. But! On a positive not you are reading this which means something I wrote grabbed your attention! Now, on with the story!

For the Love of a Goddess 

**Chapter 1: Can we meet them?**

Mr. Dickinson came to the door of a large Americanized Japanese home and knocked on the door. It's been a while since he's been here. Not since his daughter-in-law died in a car accident, and he wanted to wait for his grand-daughter to awaken from the coma she was in from being a passenger in the car.

"Just a minute!" shouted a woman from the other side.

He could hear her running from a distance towards the door until she came to stop.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's grandpa." He answered cheerfully.

"Grandpa?" she asked. She quickly opened the door to reveal herself. "Grandpa it is you!" she shouted cheerfully, wrapping him a big hug. "How have you been?"

"Oh I've been fine dear, just fine." He answered. "However the main person who should answering that is you. It's nearing that time of the year and I worry about you Leena."

"Oh grandpa, don't worry about me! I'm doing just fine!" She began counting on her fingers, "I've got my health in check, I watch what I eat, I go in for a physical every month, I check my weight every week, I have a regular teen life, and I did I mention I'm a total cutie?"

He began to chuckle at her last remark. Indeed, his granddaughter has grown a lot from when he last saw her. It's been nearly ten years, and she developed essentially well over that time. She grew taller, her burgundy hair appeared to be longer in its messy bun, and the number of bracelet jingles on her wrists had abundantly increased!

"Well now..."

"Hmm?"

"Are we going to stand in the door way all day? Or are you going to introduce your old grandpa in?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, of course! Come on in grandpa I want you to see my team. They've changed a lot since you last saw."

"Really?"

"Hmm mmm. I bet we can even wipe the map with your team."

"Oh really, Leena? Is that a challenge?"

"You bet your bowl hat it is!!"

"Leena?" came a woman's voice. "Who was that at the door?"

"It's grandpa!" shouted Leena below the stairs. "Tell your husband his father's here!"

There was a frustrated sigh from the top of the stairs, and the woman Leena was talking to soon appeared.

She looked of a woman of high class and elegance, and wore a beautiful embodied gown of green and gold.

"Charles! What a surprise!" she admitted while proceeding down the stairs.

"Charlotte. It's always a pleasure." said Mr. Dickinson.

"Why didn't you call ahead of schedule?" she continued. "We would've placed Leena in some decent clothing."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?!?" she demanded.

She wore a white short-shorts and a silver tank top that matched her eyes. And white Keds (shoes) with a silver sole.

"It's not like I have to dress up for any one I'm not going any where today." She stated.

"A Young lady should always look her best, no matter what." responded Charlotte.

"Whatever, JUNIOR!!" shouted Leena. "Your wife and your father are done here!!!"

"Leena, that's enough! You will not disrespect your father or myself in such a manner in front of guest ever again!" she finished nastily. "Why can't you be more like your sisters?"

"Because I'm nothing like them!" she snapped. "Those are your kids! The only relation I have to them is through a stamped piece of paper!"

The woman gasped sharply and turned away from Leena.

"I suggest you go now and reflect on your actions just now young lady."

"What ever. Come on grandpa I'll show you my team."

The two left the entrance way down a long hallway leaving behind a very angry Charlotte.

"You know my dear," began Mr. Dickinson. "You don't have to be so harsh to your step-mother."

"It's her fault grandpa! It always is! She's always trying to put me down and make me look bad in front of people. You saw how she talked about me back there! She made me should like a savage! Like, I'm too disgusting to be in her presence or this home! This was my home before she came around!"

Mr. Dickinson stopped walking which caused his grand-daughter to stop as well a few feet in front of him.

"Leena...." He began.

"Oh Grandpa!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms. And within his warm embrace she began to silently cry.

"I miss her...s-so..much." she sobbed.

"I know dear. I miss her as well." comforted Mr. Dickinson. "But I'm sure your mother wouldn't want to know that your giving your step-mother such a hard time."

"(sniff) I know....but she's such a....a...."

"Nuisance?" finished her grand-father.

"Yes! It's like she knows what makes me tick but she does it anyway!"

"Don't worry much about it dear pretty soon it'll all become a cycle and you'll miss it when it's gone."

"Eww, that's creepy."

"HAHAHA! Well either way. How about you show me this invincible team of yours?" he suggested.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

**IN THE BEY ARENA**

"GO DRAGONIA!!!!" shouted a girl.

"GET'EM ZODIA!!!" shouted another.

"Ahh, astonishing." admitted Mr. Dickinson entering the room. "Those two are quite the bladders."

"Yeah, their two of my best." replied Leena. "Of course, my whole team is the best there is." she bragged.

"We'll see my dear, we'll see."

"ZODIA! TAKE THE DEFENSIVE!!!"

"DRAGONIA KEEP UP THE ATTACK!!"

"I see your team has bit beast." said an attentive Mr. Dickinson.

"Sure do. Even the little one over there has one except she programmed hers into her computer to give it A.I."

My, your team is like the female version of mine." remarked Mr. Dickinson.

"Except better, of course."

The battle between the two girls ended with both blades flying out the ring at the same time to their perspective owner's hands.

"Great match." said the keeper of Zodia.

"Well, whad ja expect from a great beyblader like me?" replied the keeper of Dragonia.

"My, she certainly is full of herself." noticed Mr. Dickinson. _Like a certain someone I know on the Bladebreakers. _He thought.

"Yeah, that's Ursula. She's the daughter of the current leader of Egypt." informed Leena.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Nice to met you sir!" Ursula replied cheerfully.

"Her opponent here is Chelsea. She's the twelve child of the Zodiac Family." added Leena.

"The Zodiac Family." stated Mr. Dickinson. "I've heard of them. They're one of the top 5 richest families of the world."

"That's right." said Chelsea. My family is the top producers of silk and other fine fabric used in the world today."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." he said.

"You too sir." She complied.

"And over there, "continued Leena. "Is the rest of my teammates Michelle and Kimberly."

"Michelle's the one with the curly brown and honey blonde hair and Kimberly's the nerd on the on the computer." added Leena.

"I heard that!" said the girl on the computer.

"Anything special about them?" asked Mr. Dickinson.

""Michelle's the only child for the ambassador of Spain and Kimberly's the only child of the secretary for the queen of England." said Ursula.

"Hmm, well you basically have a team of politics." remarked Mr. Dickinson.

"Not funny grandpa. Not...funny."

"Well any way onto business." started Mr. Dickinson. "How would you girls like to go to Japan to sponsor in a charity tournament against one of my teams?" he asked.

"You mean the one you and Leena were talking about a minute ago?" asked Michelle.

"Mmm hmm."

"Wow, I'm up!" replied Chelsea.

"Count me in two!" added Ursula.

"Yeah, this should be loads of fun!" said Kimberly in a British accent.

"But first things first!" said Michelle sharply. "You gotta tell us, are they handsome?"

"Yeah, and are they strong?" asked Ursula.

"Are they smart?" added Kimberly.

"woah woah woah ladies! One at a time!" he pleaded. "Now let's finish this all over some tea shall we?"

**A WHILE LATER AT A LARGE TABLE**

"Mr. D....are you going to tell us or not?" asked an impatient Ursula. "So far we've been sitting at this table for an hour and the only thing we accomplish was eating lunch and drinking tea."

"Yes that's true." He admitted.

"So are you going to answer our questions or not?" asked Chelsea.

He grunted a bit as he reached into his pocket to remove a recent photo of the team.

"This is one the best team's I sponsor, The Bladebreakers." He announced.

"The world champs! How awesome is that!" exclaimed Ursula.

"Totally awesome." responded Michelle.

"Wicked awesome." came in Chelsea.

"Battling against them will definitely improve the gaps in my data." added Kimberly.

"So Grandpa, when can we met them?" asked Leena.

"Huh? Meet them?" he asked.

"Yeah they're suppose to be better than us so let's meet them." suggested Leena.

"Are you sure? You know about K...." he said worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. It's only friendly competition." said Leena staring at the picture. "Besides....I've forgotten all about him."

****

****

**SO Whatcha think? Any good? If you like it, I can always make another chapter........(hint, hint). But I'll make one anyway. **


	2. Let the Battle Begin!

**Although I haven't been receiving very much support for this story, I decided to keep writing it anyway. But I will admit I haven't been keeping up with the current season of beyblade (G Revolution). Hell I don't even know what's going on! I only saw 5 minutes of one episode, where Tyson meets his long lost brother Hero. So if someone can please update me on what's going on, or give me a website, that will be greatly appreciated. Because I'm trying to tie in the story with the current story line so it doesn't seem too old or awkward. **

**Oh by the way, I would like to do an early shoot out to:**

**Smrtbunny, ****Tikytikytavvi101****, Shinjiku, and Blackdranzergurl.**

**You guys have been awesome with your support and reviews! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Let the Battle Begin!**

* * *

"WWOOWWWW!!!" awed a childish Ursula and Michelle.

"Japan looks so big from up here! It's hard to believe its all on such a little bitty island." proclaimed Ursula.

"There must be hundreds and thousands of people down there!" awed Michelle.

"Actually there's 254 million people residing in Japan. 1 million of which are all foreign residents." stated Kimberly.

"(stare) Yeah whatever. Right now I'm just thinking about the awesome competition we're going to be having when we land!" exclaimed Ursula. "Oooooo this is going to be so awesome."

"With manners like those it's hard to believe you're the daughter of the Fukayna Family." Mr. Dickinson stated towards Ursula.

She glanced over towards him immaturely stuck her tongue out at him while focusing her attention again on the scenery below the plane.

"Hey Leena," Chelsea began. "You were born here in Japan weren't you?"

"Yes." She answered.

"And aren't you from the same town we're going to?" she went on.

"Yep."

"Wow, must be weird for you."

"Well what do you mean?"

"Well, I mean you haven't been to your home town or country in quite a while. You've always been in other countries."

Leena glanced downward and pondered on this for a moment. For it was true she hasn't been to Japan in a while. Its been nearly 10 years.

"You must be excited!" Chelsea finished.

"Yeah...excited." She finished dully.

And with a bored sigh she stared out the window at the scenery below. They were to be landing in 20 minutes and already she was feeling stressed out.

"_10 years....." _she thought. _"I can't believe it already been that long."_

**MEANWHILE.....**

* * *

"Tyson! Tyson! I've got exciting news!" shouted an excited young boy running toward a dojo.

"Yo home dog, what's all the racket?" asked a 'I wish I was cool so I'm using improper slang to fit in' old man. He was wearing tacky clothes but stylish when considering his age.

"Oh (a/n: I have no clue what the others address him as so I'm just going to call him grandpa until someone tells me otherwise) sir, (but not in this case) I'm looking for Tyson, its very urgent that I speak with him right away!"

"The little dude's in the dojo training."

"He's training with his blade?"

"No with his sword skills dude! Hi-ya! Heee-yaaa" exclaimed the old man swinging a wooden sword around.

"Huh?" he wondered in confusion. _Tyson not practicing his beyblading skills is quite unusual even for him._

The young boy continued walking down the corridor unit he heard clacking of wooden swords.

"C'mon Tyson put some back into it!"

"Whad do you think I'm doing here Hilary? If you're such a know-it-all why don't you challenge him?" he countered.

"Well if you hadn't opened your big mouth then maybe you wouldn't be going through this!" she yelled back.

"You know Tyson, she's got a point, you should listen to her more often." suggested Hero.

"_grunt _The day I listen to Hilary...ghhhh....is the day I stop blading!" he lashed back.

"What's that suppose to mean Tyson?!?!?" yelled an enraged Hilary running toward the two with a wooden sword from the wall.

"Huh?" as if Hero sensed someone was in the room, or just had a sudden death for his little brother, Hero backed away and turned towards the door.

"Kenny, what brings you here?" Hero asked.

He glanced over at the two bickering teens confused by his own thoughts.

_Those two are always at it._

I AM NOT TYSON!

YES YOU ARE!

_You would think that they were already married._

"Kenny?"

"Oh yes Hero, I almost forgot! I got a very urgent e-mail from Mr. Dickinson." responded the young boy.

"From Mr. Dickinson? I thought he was on vacation to go visit his family?" Hero questioned.

"He is, but here's where it gets interesting. According to the notice, not even 3 hours into his visit he and another beyblading team are back on a plane and heading our way!

"GGGRRRRRRR....huh??? Hey Chief, did you just say Mr. D was bringing a bey-team to challenge us?" came in Tyson.

"Yes." He confirmed. "And they're on their way right now!"

"Alright!!! This is going to be awesome! Man, I can't wait to challenge this team Mr. Dickinson is bringing to battle us!" exclaimed Tyson.

"Hey Chief," began Hilary. "Who is this team anyway? Are they that powerful and influential to convince Mr. Dickinson to bring them here all the way from Britian?"

"Those are some really good questions Hilary; questions to which I don't have the answers to." Kenny replied.

"I think the main questions here are: who are they? What do they want to battle us for? And when will they be arriving?" stated Hero.

"Ah..now those questions I can answer!" replied the chief. "It turns out a team ran by one of Mr. Dickinson grandchildren, and they want to battle us for the fun of it."

"For fun? There's no way a team would come all the way from Britian to battle you guys for fun, there's just no way!"

"Aww....who asked you anyway Hilary? Besides, Mr. Dickinson and the chief said it was all just for fun, and there's no way I'm going to let the BBA Revolution boys turn done a fight!"

"Ugh, you are incorrigible Tyson!" yelled Hilary.

"Tsh! Whatever, what matters is that we get training so when they arrive we'll be ready!" Tyson proclaimed.

"Well said Tyson, but you won't have any time for training." admitted Kenny.

"What? Why not?" asked Hilary.

"Because Mr. Dickinson and the team will be arriving here today in 15 minutes!" the chief replied.

"15 MINUTES!!!...." Tyson and Hilary replied in unison.

"Yep, and they don't want to fight just us, but all the other teams who has former members of the Blade breakers on them. In fact they should be arriving tomorrow as well." said Kenny.

"OOOOOOOO I'm SO READY FOR THIS!!! I can't wait till our first battle!" exclaimed Tyson.

"_Hmmm..little Leena is coming for a visit huh?" Hero thought. "This is going to be a very interesting match. Tyson and the others may be able to control and harness their bit beast powers. But the main question is....can they handle a battle against the gods........_

* * *

**TBC!**

* * *

**SO! Whad'cha think? Short on my part because I usually write linger chaps, but I like where this story is heading. So if any one has any info on my current dilemma from the beginning of the chapter, then please tell me in a review, it will be very helpful to me. And for others please review! Ura needs more support for this story!**


	3. You two know each other?

**Sorry it took so long! But the third chapter is finally here. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and hope to see even more after this. **

**-**

**--**

**--**

**-**

**Chapter 3: You two…know each other?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**--**

**-**

Their plane landed and the girls gathered their luggage and proceeded toward the pick-up area.

"Wow this is so grande! I've never been to Japan before!" Michelle squealed. "_I'll probably get to see him". She thought dreamily._

"I know….and we're only staying a few blocks away from my dreamboat." Ursula said dreamily.

"Look at you two, going gaga over some boys! What's the big deal anyway?" the young British girl asked.

Both girls released a spaced out sigh as they continued to fantasize about their long crushes.

"You're a bit young to understand Kimmy but it's perfectly natural in the vicious cycle of life." commented Chelsea.

"Then how come you haven't fallen under the spell as well?" she questioned.

A light blush came up on the Chinese girl's face as she just realized what area of topic they were just jumping into. It's not like she didn't have a crush….no no that wasn't the case; It was just that…..well she was just to shy to openly admit it because of her background. **(a/n: This will be revealed in later chapters!)**

"Th-that's besides the point Kimberly!" she said nervously pushing the girl forward. "What matters now is that we catch up to Leena before she leaves us behind." She began jogging forward to catch up with their team leader and avoid any further questions from the young British girl.

"Huh?"

This caused the other two to snap back to reality in realization that their other team members had already left them.

"H-hey! Wait up!" they both yelled in unison and began after their far advanced team mates.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER……**

**-

* * *

**

**--**

**-**

"Gosh Hilary…this year's Sadie Hawkins Dance is going to be so awesome!" a female classmate admired.

"Yeah, it's no question when we've got Hilary for a class rep! It's guaranteed to be great!" another bragged.

The group of female classmates (Hilary being one) walked through the school court yard to find a spot for lunch. It was nearing the end of the first semester for their freshman year and already they were getting excited for the year ending events.

"Yes, well it was either me or those snobby upper classman to plan it, and well knowing them…." She started, already beginning to eat her lunch. "They'll probably set-up for that Ming Ming girl to perform for us! And that is totally unacceptable!" she argued placing more food in her mouth.

"Cool it Hilary we haven't even sat down yet." said on girl.

"I don't care!" she complained. "This dance has to be perfect!"

"Speaking of perfect," one girl chimed. "Have you asked Tyson to the dance yet Hilary?"

"What?" she questioned back with a small blush.

"Have you asked Tyson to the dance?" the girl repeated. "You do know that for the Sadie Hawkins Dance, the girls have to ask out the guys….it's custom."

"Yes, I know that!" Hilary answered with the blush still sticking to her face.

"You and Tyson are pretty much together all the time, so it shouldn't be too much trouble to ask him, right?" the girl went on.

"Listen, Tyson and I are just friends! That's it! Nothing more, nothing less." Hilary retorted.

"Self-denial…that's the first step to an unsuccessful love life." One girl whispered to the other.

"I am _NOT_ in self-denial!" she shot back.

"Whatever Hilary. All we're saying is that you've been crushing on the guy since the 8th grade. Here it is now the 11th grade and you're still hanging around him when you supposedly had a hate crime against him. To put it simply, you better make your move soon Hilary, or else somebody's gonna come down and swipe him up!"

Lunch ended in a matter of time and soon afterwards school. Throughout the rest of the day, the words of her friends kept echoing in her head.

_To put it simply, you better make your move soon Hilary, or else somebody's gonna come down and swipe him up!_

"Make my move?" she thought aloud, glancing up from her downward gaze to see Tyson and Kenny just ahead.

"Make my move…." She confirmed with herself and proceeded toward two of the boys she knew as her best friends.

"You sure about that chief?" Tyson asked.

"Positive!" the young boy confirmed.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Hilary asked in her usually curious manner.

"Kenny and I were just talking about the beyteam Mr. Dickinson was supposed to be bringing to battle us." Tyson admitted.

"You mean the one who was supposed to be here two weeks ago?" she questioned sarcastically.

"That's right, "Kenny confirmed. "But get this…according to an e-mail Mr. Dickinson just sent me the team is a collection of females ran and coached by his grand-daughters."

"Well, that's an interesting twist." said Hilary. "Most teams are all male or just has one girl on the team." She reminisced, thinking of F Dynasty, White Tiger X, Barthez Battalion, and Bega, which made her cringe to even remember Ming Ming.

"But what's really strange," Kenny brought up. "Is why we've never seen them in action or at any of the world championships?"

"That's true." said Tyson. "But I guess we'll get all of our answers in a few minutes."

"Yeah, I can't wait to gather more data on their skills." stated Kenny, as he and Tyson began walking off toward the BBA headquarters, leaving Hilary behind.

"Wait a second!" demanded Hilary, stomping her foot down. "Just what is going on here!"

"Oh sorry for leaving you in the dark Hilary, but we're both just really excited about this meeting." explained Kenny. "I got an e-mail in class from Mr. Dickinson telling us that we could come see him after school so we could schedule a match. From what I could understand, the team is called "Lovely" and his oldest granddaughter is the team coach, that's who we're going to see."

"Oh! Well why didn't you guys just tell that to me in the first place?" she asked calmly.

"Grrrrr….Would you two hurry up! I wanna hurry up to get there so I can look forward to our next match!" yelled an impatient Tyson from up ahead.

"Yes, let's!" agreed Kenny. "I hear that their team's coach is also an archeologist who does research on the history of bit beast like Tyson's dad."

"Your dad's an archeologist?" Hilary asked Tyson.

"Spare me the questions Hil! I wanna hurry up and go!" he said impatiently already jogging in place.

"Alright then! Let's go."

* * *

**BBA HEADQUARTERS**

* * *

"Wow I haven't been here in years. It feels weird being back in the place you grew up when you've been practically everywhere else." 

A beautiful brunette slid her hand across the wall as she walked around inspecting the room.

"I can't believe it's been so long." she said.

"Neither can I." admitted Mr. Dickinson.

"The same here." came a voice.

Both turned toward the door to see none other than Hiro himself standing in the doorway. He stood in his casual position with his hands in his pocket and a pleasant smile on his face.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." he finished.

"I could say the same for you." she answered back with a smile.

They remained in their positions staring at each other until Mr. Dickinson broke the silence.

"It's still hard to believe the relationship you two have with each other. Why, it seems like yesterday you two were always fighting over the best strategy there was to knock an opponents blade from the dish." Mr. Dickinson said rather sadly.

Hiro had already made his way to one of the chairs near the young woman and took his place there.

"We still are that way." stated his granddaughter, placing a hand on Hiro's shoulder. "It's just now we have bigger things to argue over what's right and wrong."

She gave him a smile, which looked to have a proud secret in it that only the two knew. They continued their conversation of past events mainly associated with beyblading and the teams that will be involved.

"So it's agreed then right?" asked the woman. "All available teams will meet here for the next upcoming championships in teams of 4 to 5 players basically following the basic rules of previous tournaments."

"Yes, I'm fine with that notion." Mr. Dickinson agreed.

"Same here." replied Hiro.

"Good." she finished with a slight smile on her face. "As soon as Tyson and the other bladers arrive we will set up an official date for them to meet and battle my team."

"I still don't understand why you just don't enter them into the next world championships?" Hiro contemplated aloud. "Those girls are superb beybladers and can easily win the competition that comes their way."

"For one simple reason darling…" she said slyly giving him a school girl smile. "Ursula fell in love with your brother the moment you showed her that picture of him, and he's currently the three time reigning world champ. If she has to battle him in a match in the tournament without a reason to go on to the next round or defeating him, then she'll more then likely will throw the match or not compete at all."

"Which will cause a chain reaction." Hiro concluded.

"Exactly."

"A chain reaction?" Mr. Dickinson questioned.

"Yes," Hiro began to explain. "Leena and Ursula are two well breed rivals in the competing world. They top and excel in every thing they strive in. If Ursula doesn't compete in the championships for any reason then Leena won't compete as well, finding no real competition."

"Which in turn," the woman continued. "will cause Chelsea and Michelle not to want to compete either, since Ursula and Leena won't as well."

"Oh I see how it that all could occur." Mr. Dickinson admitted. "But…"

Both young adults turned their attention to the elder man to hear every word he had to say.

"But I believe that this year will be different." He said staring out in space through the window. "Spring is in the air, and I believe flowers blossom to their fullest potential in the sunlight."

* * *

**OUTSIDE BBA HEADQUARTERS**

* * *

"We finally made it here!" Tyson exclaimed. 

"It sure did take you long enough!" a voice came from ahead.

"Huh?" Tyson and his companions stopped in place to listen and scan around for any potential danger. But instead, the wild and untamed Daichi jumped from atop of the stairs and in front of them to present themselves."

"Oh it's Daichi." Kenny realized.

"And here I thought it was somebody important." Tyson added sarcastically.

"I am somebody important Tyson! I'm a world champ too ya know!" Daichi argued.

"Yeah, all thanks to me!" Tyson argued back.

GGGGRRRRRRRR

"So, Daichi, what brings you here to the BBA Headquaters?" Kenny interrupted.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" asked Tyson, finally realizing the current situation.

"How should I know!" he confessed loudly. "I just got this letter in the mail asking me if I wanted to battle against some team called 'Ravioli'."

"Daichi, I think the team name is 'Lovely'." Tyson corrected.

"Yeah, whatever, all I know is that I'm here to battle them and that's just what I'm gonna do!" he declared.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" asked Tyson. "Let's get going!"

They followed Tyson and Daichi as they raced up the stairs to the building, and then up another set of stairs to the BBA Conference Room where they were to meet Mr. Dickinson, and team 'Lovely's coach. They ran thumping down the hall and to the door, but as Tyson got ready to open it another hand grabbed hold to open it as well.

"Let go Daichi!" he demanded.

"No way Tyson, lemme open it!" Daichi pleaded while struggling to shove Tyson out of the way. "Why do you get to open it?"

"Because I'm the world champ!"

"Well I am too ya know!"

"I said let go!" he demanded again.

"NO!" Daichi retorted

GGGRRRRRRR

"Those two are impossible." commented Hilary. "You'd think they'd be over this phase by now."

"Guess not." Kenny added in hopelessly.

GGGGRGRRGRGRRRR

Then as if on cue the door opened up causing Tyson and Daichi to fall over into the conference room. As they fell all eyes in the room strayed to their ill entrance and stayed silent until something was said to support their actions.

"You would think you two would grow up a bit after all you've been through." said Hilary.

"Hmm, exactly what I was thinking." came a male's voice.

Tyson, Hilary, Daichi, and Kenny's eyes all follow the source of where the sound came from and saw….

"Rick!" Tyson exclaimed.

"In the flesh." He stated proudly.

"And don't forget about me." said a blonde boy.

"Max!" Kenny exclaimed.

"You can't be forgetting about all of us here too." said a red haired boy.

"Tala," Tyson started. "Rei, Miguel, Emily…" he finished looking around at his other beyblading companions. "I can't believe it, what are you all doing here?"

"The same reason you all are here no doubt; to battle my team." said the woman from before. "It's been a long time Tyson, I can't believe how much you've grown!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," started Tyson as he lifts himself from the floor. "Do I…know you from somewhere?"

"I can't believe you don't remember her Tyson." His brother commented.

"I'm sorry, but am I to get the opinion that you two know each other Tyson?" Michael butted in.

"No…I mean…I think I know her." He admitted.

"I can't believe you forgot me." She said with a knowing smile. "You used to always come to me when you needed help and your brother wasn't around. You don't remember?"

"Sorry, but…no." he said apologetic

"Tyson! How can you forget someone like her? She must have played a major role in your life." Hilary stated.

"Yeah, sense Tyson seems to have a lot of problems." laughed Daichi.

"HEEEYYYY!" he retorted.

"There's no need to get hasty you two." The woman said nervously. "After all I haven't seen Tyson since he was about 6 years old."

"Wow, you've known him for that long?" Matilda asked

"Yep. Hiro and I grew up together and had the same class." She admitted. "We used to always argue over what was best for Tyson in life and the dish."

"Heh, those arguments got us nowhere." Hiro reminisced.

"That's great and all, but I still don't know who you are ma'am." Tyson stated sincerely.

"Oh GOD! You still don't?" she asked looking at him receiving the same blank stare she got a minute ago. "Ahhh…" she started sadly. "And I thought you would after all the kicking and trashing you did after I left."

"Ohh wait a second." said Tyson.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

A young 6 year old Tyson stood at the entrance to an airplane continuingly wiping tears from his eyes from his downward face. 

A young brunette with a travel bag on her right shoulder stood in a mist of friends saying her last goodbyes.

"Tyson…" she started walking over to the young boy to stop in front of him. "Tyson aren't you gonna say farewell to me?" she asked.

"No!" he cried "I don't wanna say it! I don't want you to go!"

He remained facing downward not wanting to look up at her, but she bent down anyway and tilted his chin up.

"Hey little dragon don't cry, I'll be back…I promise." She said with a smile

"You do?" he questioned.

"Oh definitely!" she assured. "Trust me Tyson, one day you'll become the greatest world champion the world has ever known."

"Champion? You really think I can become champion Lisa?" he asked hopefully

"For sure! And you'll do it with this." She said pulling a beyblade out of her pocket.

"Wooowwww! For me?" he asked with excitement

"Mmm hmm. You beybattle with this blade, and I guarantee you the world championships Tyson."

"Does it have a cool bit beast like yours?" he asked curiously.

"Hahaha nope, sorry little guy you'll have to gain that on your own."

"But how?"

"It'll come when you're ready." She said

"But I'm ready noooowwwww!"

She laughed aloud and pulled his hat down over his face for old time's sake. Walking back toward the plane entrance he saw her stop and kiss his brother before mumbling something to him and walking off.

He stood there and watched her board her plane; and watched her plane take off until he couldn't see it anymore.

"Big brother…" he started

"Yeah Tyson?"

"Are you gonna miss her?" he questioned

"To be honest I miss her already." Hiro confessed.

"Well I'm going to do it for her." He stated.

"Do what?"

"Become the 'Beyblading World Champ'! I'll do it for Lisa, so she can come back to Japan and celebrate with us!"

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

He stood there teary eyed and closed them tight so not a tear escaped. 

"Lisa…I can't believe it's you! You actually came back!" he said emotionally clinching his fist.

He then opened his eyes find her standing right next to him inspecting his blade; but failed to notice the last part as he clasped himself onto her allowing his earlier tears to flow.

"Lisa it's really you, it's really-"she interrupted him by holding his beyblade out to him.

"I told you this would make it champion, and it did! Three times, might I brag?" She inspected it more. "It's been juiced up a lot over the years but I can definitely tell it the one I gave you. "

"Wait a second, you mean to tell me that you're the one who gave Tyson that blade to begin with?" asked Bryan.

"Yep. It's pretty old, that's probably why you have such a hard time scrounging for parts."

"Wow, but Lisa, I can't believe you're here! It's too good to be true!" Tyson exclaimed, rubbing his face in her shirt.

"Hey straighten up Tyson!" she demanded. "I didn't come her for a reunion I came her with an invitation."

He parted herself from him and walked back to her original spot to take her seat.

"BBA Revolution..." she began looking at the team. "PPB All-Stars…Blitzkrieg Boys… Barthez Battalion… White Tiger X… and F Dynasty. You have all been called here because you are receiving an invitation to battle from my team, team Lovely."

"So we've been told." stated Michael.

"Excuse me if I may impose," began Kenny. "But I just want to know I have my facts straight, is your team made completely out of girls?"

"Yes it is." She replied.

"You mean to tell me we were invited to battle a bunch of girls!" Rick confronted.

"Is there a problem with that Rick?" asked Mariah "I'm a female blader myself, and I know I knocked you outta the dish more than my fair times. Are you trying to say that girls aren't worthy enough to beybattle against?"

"Yeah what exactly are you trying to say _Rick?_" retorted Julia.

"Yeah." repeated Matilda.

"Now hold it girls." said Lisa softly. "It's your own choice to come if you'd like. The girls just haven't bladed in awhile and just want to get the feeling back."

"Then why don't they just enter next year's championship?" asked Rei.

"For their own personal reasons." Lisa answered. "They just want to know what it feels like to battle the best. And if should choose to accept this challenge, then you are more than welcome to stay at my home free of charge for as long as the battle shall take."

"Awesome" they all replied.

"Are you sure you'll have enough room for all of us?" Raul asked curiously.

"More than I can spare. The government gave the house to my late mother for bringing so much profit in for Japan in the world of sports. And since my baby sister has been following in my mothers footsteps, they've even paid the bills! Which is no argument on my part." She finished laughing.

"Oh that's right! Leena, how can I forget her?" Tyson exclaimed.

"You really seem to know the entire family." said Daichi.

"Well of course I do, we all grew up together. Leena is so cool; she's been my toughest competitor for years. Hey Liss, she's part of the team we're battling right?" he asked toward Lisa.

"Yep, she's the captain of the crew."

"Great, well you can tell them that I except! This time around is another story. I'm gonna beat Leena this time even if it takes another 3 years." He said determinedly.

"3 years!" exclaimed Lee. "You mean it took 3 years for you to beat her?"

"Well of course, "he admitted wiping his nose. " How else did you get to see a great blader like myself in action? I had practice with another."

"Well if Tyson's in, sign me up too" stated Rei.

"Me too." said Max.

"Me three!" said Emily.

"And don't forget the rest of us!" said Miguel.

"Fine then its settled." said Lisa raising herself from her seat. There is a cargo limousine outside waiting to take everyone to my home. It'll take you all to your perspective areas of stay to collect your belongings and straight to my place. I have a few errands to run myself so I'll most likely see you all later because we should arrive at about the same time."

"You've really got this planned out." Kenny remarked.

"Of course! Plus Ursula just wouldn't let it die, she just wanted everything to be perfect for Tyson." She smiled exiting the room.

"_For me?" _Tyson wondered.

"Well what are you guys waiting for? Get a move on before the girls get home from school." Lisa said hurriedly.

"School?" said Kenny

"But today's Saturday!" exclaimed Hilary.

"Yeah I know, but their parents' just refuse to give them normal lives and wants them to be top notch by giving them 6 days of school." she explained.

"What are they president's daughters or somethin'?" asked Julia.

"No." Lisa answered. "But close enough."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**So how was it? About ready for an update?**

**Ura out**


	4. Visions of a Goddess

**Well since not many people love me (well this story at least) I decided to continue this story until it is completed! To be honest I suck at summaries and I suck at English, so I don't know how to write a great summary to drag people into my story! If you have any suggestions I'm open, via review and/or e-mail.**

**-**

**--**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**Chapter 4: Vision of a Goddess**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

**--**

The sun had already set upon the land of the rising sun and night was quickly approaching. The once rivalry bladers are now all together in an elegant limousine that took them all to their perspective dwellings for their belongings. Too bad they didn't realize how long it would take the girls to back a few outfits, with all of them deciding on the factor of the weather, unexpected meetings, hair styles, fashion disasters, etc. Unfortunately for Tyson, he and Daichi were the last ones to get their stuff.

"I don't believe this! Of all the lousy times to be last, this is the worst!" Tyson complained, stuffing his clothes in his duffle bag.

"Well why do you think it took Hilary and the other girls so long to pack their stuff? It's only taking you a few seconds." Daichi asked curiously from his position on the floor.

"How should I know!" Tyson asked busily. "At this rate well have to postpone our match with Leena and her team until tomorrow."

"Yo homedogs! Whatcha loadin up for at a time like this?"

"Huh?" Tyson questioned confusedly, as he looked toward his doorway to see none other than his grandfather. "Oh grandpa, sorry we didn't tell you what was going on, but the match we were supposing to hold awhile back is just now starting and the other team is letting us stay at their place!"

"Hmm…well I guess its okay considering it's the weekend and all." His grandfather considered.

"Awesome!"

"Yeah I knew grandpa would understand!" Daichi cheered.

"Oh and grandpa you won't believe who the coach of our challenging team is! It's…."

--

--

* * *

--

**OUTSIDE**

--

* * *

--

-

"And he was complaining about taking for forever, he's even worse!" Hilary complained. "What could possibly…"

WWHHAATTTT! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OUT OF THE QUESTION!

"What was that?" perked Mariah.

"Who ever it was doesn't sound happy." commented Raul.

-

* * *

-

**BACK INSIDE**

--

* * *

--

-

"Huh? But grandpa why not! Lisa is an old friend from when I was kid. You remember her don't you? She use to always hang around Hi-"

"I know exactly who she is!" his grandfather snapped angrily. "But I refuse to let you go there!"

"What!" the two young boys exclaimed.

"But grandpa why not?" Tyson asked.

Clinching his fist to stay somewhat clam, Grandpa **(a/n: Does anyone know his name?)** turned his head away and responded, "Because there's some things about her I don't want rubbing off on you."

"Grandpa you'll have to give me a better reason not to go then a bunch of bad habits." Tyson declared. "Lisa is a wonderful person and the main reason I'm going is because of a promise I made to Leena a long time ago when we were kids, and I intend to keep that promise."

"Little dude…I don't think you grasp the fullness of this situation." Then out of no where he pulls out his bokken and points it directly at Tyson. "So until you do little dog I'm gonna have to tag along to make sure you don't get doped like your bro did!"

"O-okay."

"Great then its agreed!" Daichi cheered. "We're gonna go to Lice's house and have the greatest beybattle ever!"

"Geez Daichi if you're gonna get anything right at least get her name right, it's Lisa." Tyson argued.

"Yeah, what ever let's just hurry up and go so we can start the match." He eagerly growled.

"Fine."

The two boys then hurried and packed the rest of their belongings and headed out to the car that would take them there. It was already really late and everyone was exhausted and ready to turn in for the night. Nobody remembered how they got there or how they managed to get inside the house with all of their belongings unpacked and them in their night clothes. They just knew they were sleeping peacefully in a cloud made just for them.

Everyone remained dreamless in their state of bliss. All except Tyson of course…he kept tossing and turning in his sleep trying to figure it out. It wasn't a nightmare but…the girl…

-

**TYSON'S DREAM**

-

_It was a full moon and the cool dark air felt welcoming around the couple as they held each other close in loving embrace. Tyson couldn't tell who the girl was from all the darkness that was around them, but he definitely knew the guy was him. _

_He saw as he leaned down and whispered something in the girl's ear giving her a feathery kiss on the space between her ear and her neck, causing a small moan to imamate from her. She circled her arms around his neck to get closer contact, while he buried his face in her neck during the process._

_Her mouth moved saying something, but he couldn't hear. So he continued to watch as their lips locked releasing an aura of passion and forbidden desire. If it's one thing he did know about her, was that somehow in some strange way he already knew her…_

-

**_BOOM!_**

-

The next thing Tyson knew he had fallen out of his bed landing face first on the floor.

"What the hecks going on!" he asked frantically. One minute he was dreaming the next the entire place is shaking like a massive earthquake hit and just wouldn't leave!

Trying his best to make it to the doorway, he finally got there opening the door to see everyone else standing in theirs as well. He quickly turned to find Kenny in his freaking out over the sudden change in events and asked when the earthquake would end, but Emily beat him to it.

"Technically we shouldn't even be having this earthquake, it's totally off the natural balance and time frame this country should be having them."

Her voice was shaky but he understood what she was saying but he didn't feel like responding, instead he kept his head down and clinched his teeth waiting for the inevitable until as instantly as it came, the shaking stopped.

"What….what just happened?" Mariah stammered.

_**KIMBERELY!**_

"Hey isn't that Lisa?" she continued, and she stood up to go down toward the area the yelling was coming from.

When they arrived they saw Lisa yelling alright but to a small blonde girl sitting on some sort of floating cushion with a lab top on her lap. She seemed young in age to be about the same years as Kenny with thick blonde hair in a low ponytail and wearing a purple top with khaki shorts.

"WHAT THE YELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Lisa yelled.

The girl grinned childishly scratching the back of her head and responded, "Oh come Lis it's for the good of man kind! Teenagers will be thanking me everywhere, and besides you told me to do something to help the community." She stated matter-of-factly.

"NOT BY DESTROYING IT!"

"Does she really have to yell at her like that?" asked Raul, taking a seat around the debating pair with everyone else. "What could she have posiibly done?"

"Try causing the earthquake we had awhile ago." came a voice.

Everyone looked toward the doorway to see a beautiful Chinese girl in a tank top and night pants still looking drowsy from this morning events. While behind her a drowsy Spanish girl with mixed colored hair walked out from behind her to the couch where Max was sitting, sat I the space beside him, and laid her head on his lap and continued to sleep.

Max was speechless for words and didn't know how to exactly handle the situation until the Chinese girl spoke up for him.

"Michy baby you don't go around lying on random people's laps when you're tired."

"But I'm tired!" she whined, still not waking up.

"Hmm, it appears that tremor hit a lot harder than I thought to wake up Michelle." The young blonde spoke.

"Don't try to get off the hook!" Lisa reminded her. "You're actions were in-excusable!"

"But I did some community service." The girl pouted.

"NOT BY BLOWING UP A SCHOOL!"

"She blew up a school?" Michelle asked popping up to stretch. "Man Kimmy, you've out done yourself, hope you blew up ours."

"No actually it was Sangota Public High School." Kimberly stated.

"Sangota?" Hilary exclaimed shocking everyone in the room. "You….blew you Sangota High School?" she repeated unbelievably.

"Yeah…I meant to get the old construction site 10Km away but I guess my calculations were off." She said casually.

"How can you be so casual you blew up our school!" Hilary yelled.

"Damn, now I've got 2 chicks yelling at me? It must be that time of the month for you guys huh?"

"Make that three!" Michelle jumped in. "Kimberly, how could you blow you their school and not ours? You know what? I can't believe you! I thought you were my friend!" she said in a silly anger fit.

Kimberly sat there quietly staring at her for a second before apologizing in a plain sarcastic way.

"Well that's not gonna cut it!" Hilary started again.

"Hey relax Hil." Tyson started. "I'm sure it can't be that bad." He finished reassuringly.

"Tyson you stay out of this! Would if she blew up the part that has the school's décor in it!" she argued.

"Actually the entire place is ground zero!" Kimberly said cheerfully.

This caused everyone in the room to have their jaws drop. How could she blow up a school and be so casual about it?

"Well…" came the Chinese girl. "The government is obviously gonna look at this as a terrorist attack which means…."

She was interrupted when Michelle started screaming something in Spanish with her face buried in the couch and a pillow over her head.

"Michelle…."

"No Chelsea don't talk to me!" she muffled in the couch.

"Michelle we have guest." She stated.

"I'm the cute Spanish chick with her face in the couch, there I'm done!"

"Oh god Michy don't make this hard on me!" Lisa moaned.

"Fine!"

"Gosh how old are you? You're acting like a child?" Hilary complained.

This caused Michelle to pop up instantly and look Hilary in the face.

"Ugh, you must be that chick that Leena thought had a big mouth." Michelle confessed.

"WHAT!"

"Leena?" Tyson chirped. "Where is she, geez I haven't seen her in ages?"

"Come to think of it," Ray started. "I haven't seen Kai yet either."

"Oh don't worry about them." Michelle responded. "Those two lovebirds are probably still in bed."

"What?"

"Oh Tyson you didn't know?" asked Lisa. "Kai and Leena have been going out for awhile."

"WHAT?"

"Actually it's been for about 7-8 years but they make the cutest couple and Kai's such a gentleman." Lisa went on.

"Kai's got a girlfriend?" Michael finally spoke in astonishment. "Unbelievable."

"Boy I'll say," came Lee. "He was the last person I'd expect to be in a relationship."

"But why is he with Leena!" Tyson tried to argue but went back silent. He didn't know what was wrong with him but it was as if the girl in his dream was next to him letting him know that everything was going to be alright. But the only girl as far he knew that was next to him was Hilary. Could it really be her?

"Umm I think the real question here is why Leena is still a virgin if she and Kai sometimes share the bed?" Michelle spoke.

"That's some deep self control." Chelsea commented. "No wonder Lisa doesn't have to check on them; he already has her trust."

"Wait a second," Emily suspected. "Am I to get that you girls are close to the Kanzaki Family?"

"Duh." Michelle exasperated.

"Manners Michelle." Lisa reminded her.

"Ugh!"

All went silent as mean and dirty looks were passed between Michelle, Emily and Hilary. They seemed to be in a glare down until a voice from the stairs cancelled all competition and instantly grabbing Tyson's attention.

"What's going on down here?"

"Huh? Leena!" he cheered!

"Tyson? Oh my gosh!" she said in excitement smiling happily at him and the others. "It's about time you woke up." She finished dryly.

"Hahahahha, well you called me and my team here for a challenge so bring it on!" he challenged.

"Well since the Blitzkrieg went home last night that just leaves the PPA All Stars, BBA Revolution, Barthez Battalion and F-Dynasty. So…I'm Leena, of course and this is my team." She started pointing to Kimberly, Michelle, and Chelsea

"Wait a second you mean to tell me that these lazy bums are supposedly the elite team that was supposed to challenge Tyson and the others over two weeks ago?" Hilary retorted

"Okay now I for one resent that!" Kimberly argued. "Your anger is with Michelle not with Chelsea and I!"

"I agree." Kenny spoke. "Hilary I'm surprised you can be so angry over something so small."

"Wait a second." Max spoke. "From what I can tell there was suppose to be another member on the team named Ursula?"

"That's right, I guess you guys have been doing your research." Leena congratulated.

"Not really…I just remembered seeing your faces somewhere before and remembered you and another girl named Ursula being the top two. The article said that you guys were on the same beyblading team but just can't remember where from."

"So where is this Ursula girl? I'd like to meet the last person on your team before deciding anything." said Mariah.

"I'm right here." came a voice.

Everyone except team lovely looked all over the room for the voice but couldn't find the source.

"Hahaha." She giggled. "You guys are silly."

It wasn't until then that the others realized that she was right behind Tyson in a chair next to the couch with her arms wrapped loosely around his neck.

"Wow how long have you been there?" Kenny asked.

"Long enough to know that little Kimmy blew up your school." She smiled

"Wait a second!" Hilary began her anger still on the horizon. "Tyson you mean to tell me that she's been draped around you thin entire time and you never noticed?"

"Well neither did you 'Einstein'." Michelle retorted.

"WHAT!"

"Hahahaha, it's gonna be fun giving her hell!" Michelle laughed

"Umm excuse me?" Tyson asked shyly. "But do you think you could get off of me?"

"Why Tyson!" she whined grapping on to him tighter. "I just want to be with you, we're soul mates you know!"

"Soul Mates?" he stammered.

"Ahhh they look so cute together!" Kimberly cooed.

"Of course why else do you think you were so comfortable with me Tyson darling? It's the attraction you and I have for one another."

"No its NOOOTT!" he yelled in frustration.

"But Tyson…" she started turning his head to face her giving him chills of pleasure in his spine. "I'm in love with you…." She confessed leaning in closer to him causing his eyes to flutter. "…Aren't you with me?"

-

* * *

-

**TBC**

**-**

**--**

**-**

Review! Let me know you care! If you see any grammar errors, I'm sorry! Just bare with me okay?

-Ura out


	5. Admirers

**Wow how long has it been since I updated??? Oh well no worries, here's a new chappie for you guys!**

**-**

* * *

-

**Chapter 5: Admirers**

-

--

"Leave him alone!" Hilary yelled, swatting Ursula away from Tyson. "He doesn't want anything to do with you!"

"I doubt he wants anything to do with a foghorn like you either so early in the morning." She retorted.

"You mind repeating that princess?!!"

"Yo Clinton girl lay lay off ursy-baby she's just a forward gal." Michelle defended.

"Oh and I suppose I'm suppose to stay here and take this load of crap from any of you?! We don't even know any of you so why-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled a voice cutting Hilary off. Everyone turned to see none other than Lisa's sister standing tall with authority. "I called everyone here so we can have a good time and try to make new friends. I understand the events of this morning has caused everyone to feel a bit out of place but it's no excuse for the behavior in front of me!"

"But Leena…"

"No excuses Michelle! I you all before to be on your best behavior when our guest arrived, not to pick fights!" This caused the Spanish girl to pout in discipline as Leena faced her focus on the young British girl. "And as for you Kimberly, you know what you did was wrong! I expect you to fix this problem to make it seem like an accident with the pipes and make a _generous_ donation to the school committee."

"All on it!" she chirped.

"No less than ¥ 177,000,000.00" she added.

"What! But Leena 177 million yen is equal to 751,000 pounds in my currency! That's-"

"A generous donation considering the reputation your family monarchy will gain for doing such a deed with the Japanese government. Resources in this country are more expensive in this country since the yen has lost its value in many economical power countries. That's your punishment for doing such an act."

"But Leena it was an accident! And that type of donation will wipe out my account for the next 3 weeks! You- you- L-lisa talk to her!" Kimberly whined.

"I'm sorry Kimmy but it seems like a fair agreement." She replied.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"It's either that," Lisa continued. "Or we can always call you grandmother and have her pay for it." She finished with a smirk.

"No no no, no need I'll go get my check book and I'll go with you to the committee board to also offer a proposal for the school I wrecked." She stammered as she jumped off her cushion and ran up the stairs.

"And just because their school is ruined, doesn't mean you girls can skip out on going yourselves." Lisa stated with a motherly look on her face.

"Oh but Lisa my Tyson needs me to offer condolences to his school. He had a lot of memories there and he needs me through this rough time." Ursula excused, wrapping her arms around Tyson again.

"I'm sure he can manage Ursula, but I'll tell you what. If you girls can have breakfast done, the girls ready for school, be dressed in out the door in 15 minutes I'll let you skip training for today." She bargained.

"Wait sis, so does that mean no laps around the city?"Leena asked.

"Yep."

"No practice battles." came Chelsea.

"No team weakness strategies!?" asked Michelle.

"You girls can have the whole day off so you can know your guest a bit more."

"Really?" the three girls chimed.

"Yes, however your time starts now."

"Chels you get the food, Mickey you get everyone's stuff together, Ursula you and I will take the girls." Leena ordered.

The three girls ran out in a frenzy to complete the task Leena had assigned to them in their time frame. In no time everyone smelled the delicious aroma of foods frying in the kitchen and doors opening and slamming as they try to remember where everything was.

"What's all the racket??!" a groggy Daichi mumbled as he entered the living room.

"You mean after all of that you're just now waking up?" Mariah asked.

"Lisa, how is it that you can force Kimberly into making such a high donation to the government?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah you also mentioned diplomatic ties, just who is her grandmother anyway?" Max pondered.

"Oh right I never told you guys before but, our entire team is made up of the children of diplomatic leaders around the world." She smiled.

"Are you kidding? With their behavior it's hardly believable." Emily retorted.

"I kid you not. Rather some of you know or don't know my father is the Spanish Ambassador for the UN, so that means respect!" Michelle teased walking towards the door with her school bag.

"Don't expect anyone to bow down before you miss high and mighty You may be Alfredo Fernandez's daughter but that means nothing." Emily retorted. "Where I come from the only thing your kind is good for is making the less fortunate miserable."

"What do you mean _my _kind?" she asked angrily. "You tryin to start somethin?"

"No thanks wouldn't want to get my hands dirty." Emily came back.

"Mickey quit startin stuff!" came a voice.

"But Chelsea she started it! I was just teasing but came out wit fightin words!" she whined.

"No excuses, you heard Leena. We have to be on our best behavior so that means no fights."

"Hmm…."

No really had a chance until now to actually realize the girls around them. Michelle was about an even 5'0 with long and wavy mixed color hair and bright hazel eyes. Her petite body had many attractive curves and a nice size bust to boost. Chelsea was pretty much the same only a few inches taller and kept her hair nicely tied in a Chinese bun. Her jade colored eyes looked like they could read your very soul. They were definitely attractive, which is why everyone could understand why their team was called lovely.

"So what are we doing here exactly? I'm hungry!" Daichi growled.

"Ugh, can't you even pay attention for once!" Hilary exclaimed annoyingly.

"Chill Clinton girl, he's only got da morning blues, isn't that right cutie?" Michelle teased.

"Ugh-uh well I…" he stammered with a blush.

"Ugh I can't take this I'm leaving!" Hilary declared, stomping out the door.

"What? Hil were are you going?" Tyson called after her.

"OUT!" she yelled slamming the door.

Everyone stood there in silence before Michelle finally broke the silence.

"Does she even know where we're at?"

"Doubt it." Chelsea responded. "But in the meantime breakfast is on the table for you guys and Ursula…quit draping over Tyson all the time."

"But he's mine." She coed.

_She did it again! How is it that she's able to be in physical contact with me and I never sense it?_

"You know Ursy baby, you're the reason Clinton girl keeps getting so angry." Michelle admitted.

"I don't care! Finders keepers! I've loved Tyson from the very beginning and I'll never let him go." She smiled hugging him tight.

"I must admit with Hilary though your behavior is inexcusable Ursula." Selema admitted. "A decent young lady should never act that way toward someone she's only seen in a magazine."

"My Tyson been in magazines?! I only saw a picture of you when you were a kid and knew you were the one!" she chimed holding him tightly. "Besides," she started turning toward Selema. "How would you know how a young lady should act? Knowing you you're probably in love with one of your teammates but don't have the guts to say anything because you're afraid it'll ruin your friendship. If you don't act on your emotions like every girl should you'll lose that person forever and live with that regret til your death bed." She nuzzled her cheek against Tyson before whispering aloud, "I've had nightmares about losing Tyson."

"OOOkaayyyy! Who's ready for school?" Leena cheerfully asked two little girls. They were so adorable, they looked liked mini doll versions of Hiro and Lisa.

"Me!" cheered the youngest one.

"Not me!" said the oldest.

"And why not?" Leena questioned.

"Because I went last week. Can't I just stay home?"

"No." came a voice. "Because then I wouldn't get the fun of picking you up from school."

"Hey Hiro were ya been?" came Tyson.

"But daddy I don't wanna go!"

"_DADDY???!!??_" came a shocked room of teenagers.

"Tyson why are you acting so shocked? You knew my sister and your brother were dating when we were kids." Leena reminded him.

"They were?? What else are you guys gonna tell me?" he asked baffled.

"Your still as clueless as ever." Leena laughed. "It was because they were dating that your grandpa-"

"I think that's enough for today." Hiro interrupted. "Everyone from today on you'll be staying here to continue your training."

"What? But I thought this was only for a practice match. No one said anything about staying here for any kind of training." Lee protested.

"Lee's right." Mariah agreed. "I don't see any point in staying here with a bunch spoiled rich girls if we can train ourselves! We've all been to the world championships and got there on our own!"

"True no doubt about that." Hiro agreed. "That is why I'm going to give you all one of two options. You can all pack up and go back up home, courtesy of Lisa of course. Or you can stay for a little practice match to see the type of training I'm speaking of. The choice is yours."

No one knew what to really expect especially coming from Hiro. He had such a poker face it was hard to tell what was really going on inside his head sometimes. But obviously Team Lovely had something that he wanted them to experience, something that could bring their game to a whole new level. But what could it be?

"Well I'm sticking around." said Tyson.

"Me too!" came Daichi. "If Tyson's gonna stay to become da best then I'm gonna stay to be better than him!"

"Yeah right in your dreams!" Tyson remarked.

"Oh yeah!"

"You can never come up to my level!"

"Why I-"

"Whenever you two are done your breakfast is getting cold." Leena interrupted. "Tyson, Kenny, you two go to the same school right? Unfortunately due to today's escapades you two are going to have to find somewhere else to attend so I'll have my sister and Kimmy look into it. As for the rest of you the choice is yours. We invited all of you here so we can play the best and show you all what we noticed what you were lacking."

"Lacking!" Emily snapped. "Our team is the best and no pretty girl is goona tell us that we're lacking in anything!"

"Cool it red it wasn't meant to be an insult. We know you're good that's why we invited you. But it's about time you al received a little history lesson on your Bit Beast, and my team's gonna be the one to show it."

-

--

* * *

--

**TBC**

**-**

**-**

**I'm gonna up date real soon now. Ura has her computer back and now there's nothing holding her back now!**

**So go on and review and let me know what you think.**

**-Ura out**


End file.
